


Never let you down

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Siblings, how do I even tag this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: A Christmas Party just like any other. Except Madara's birthday is on Christmas Eve. And he won't let anyone, not even his friends and family, use it as an excuse to offer him only one gift.





	Never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. That's a Christmas fic on May. I started writing it back in December and only finished it recently. Here it is now !
> 
> (Title is rubbish as always)

Christmas always had been Madara’s favorite holiday. Not for the whole christmas-y air and mood that went with it, not for the charols and the green and red stuff and how it was literally everywhere when he went downtown. But with his birthday being on Christmas Eve, it always had meant Madara received the double amount of gifts during this period.  
  
This had been surprising to many. Most people didn’t understand why his parents would do anything like it, when they could have pretended to offer him one big gift and call it his birthday and his Christmas gift at the same time. They said it would have been the perfect opportunity to be cheap and save some money.  
  
These people, Madara usually forced them out of his life without pity. He had done so with distant family members and friends. He had done so with boyfriends and some might think he was a heartless man but Madara had been raised to be respected, his parents had always stated it was only fair they prepared gifts for both these occasions, even with how close they were and even his brothers, older and younger the same, had understood the concept from the beginning, with clear explanations and no jealousy.  
  
Madara preferred it this way anyways. It allowed his friends and family to have one whole year to think of his birthday gift and his Christmas gift, to call each other and make sure they weren’t going to buy something double and Madara loved them dearly for it. He really did and he knew he could count on them.  
  
That being said, Madara wasn’t extreme enough to demand two parties. He usually liked to relax, on his birthday, to take a bath and read and take care of himself. It wasn’t often it happened, his job didn’t allow him much time on his own and Madara loved to work but these two days were sacred to him and Christmas Eve had been calm and relaxing. Christmas day was going to be hellish.  
  
Madara had woken up early, that morning. Since the party was going to happen at his place, the small house he bought himself in a calm neighborhood, he was in charge of decorating it and unfortunately, his boyfriend had to leave early for work. He had tried taking the day off, to help but his boss had said he couldn’t, that he counted on him for that morning and Madara had already forgiven his lover for leaving him with it all. He’d be there for noon, when the guests were supposed to start arriving and he had the afternoon off, which was good enough, for Madara.  
  
But the decorations ? Madara had gone extra, this year, he had bought tons of garlands and fake candles and flaked things. Way too much probably and his living room was probably going to be covered in flakes for another year but Madara couldn’t care less. He wanted his friends and his siblings to go “Wow” when they’d arrive, he wanted them all to get in the right mood and he had spared no expenses for it. He wanted to make the people he loved happy.  
  
The only thing Madara was disappointed in, was his Christmas tree. Oh, it was beautiful but it was a fake one because his cats, his indoor cats, had showed quite an amount of climbing skills, last year and had ruined it completely. It had been heartbroken, that Madara had decided to buy a fake one this year, hoping they’d show some mercy for the poor thing and there had been no incident. So far. Madara only hoped it would last. It wouldn’t be too fun, if they decided to throw it down when they’d be eating or something of the sort. Madara loved his cats but he’d probably lock them into a spare bedroom (with all they might need, of course), if they did that again.  
  
But the tree was fine. It looked real enough, Madara had decorated it with application and it was beautifully lit up. Which was all that counted. Madara was trying hard not to pretend the lack of the distinct tree smell bothered him.  
  
After the living room that doubled as a dining room was finished being decorated, Madara started setting the table and it wasn’t easy, seeing how there were going to be many people and his house was only that big but he managed. He even found the space to allow the kids to eat with their parents, which was good. Madara liked having Hashirama’s twins and his big brother’s daughter around. They were precious to him and forcing them to eat away from the grown ups wasn’t fair. Though it was a shame the twins had been told Santa didn’t exist at school. Older kids were cruel enough and Hashirama and Mito had been forced to tell them the truth, eventually. Madara had bought them big gifts this year to make it up to them.  
  
As for Akane, his niece, she was barely six months old and didn’t know what it was like just yet. Madara couldn’t wait to see the magic in her eyes when she’d be told a man was kind enough to travel the world and give every kid a gift for Christmas. And he wouldn’t let anyone tell her that man wasn’t real before she’d be old enough to understand it fully.  
  
Thankfully, Madara was done preparing the whole place when his first guest arrived. It was Hashirama, of course. For Hashirama was an amazing father but also a tired one. He had decided to take time off from work to raise his twins, after Mito gave birth to them, he now was a stay at home dad and he was happy with the situation and Mito’s pay was more than enough to get all their needs covered. But he also was a tired father and his twins were little balls of energy and coming here meant they'd spent time with Madara and playing with the cats. Away from him. Madara didn’t exactly mind.  
  
“Freedom !” Was the first thing Hashirama said, when he entered the hallway and Madara laughed, as he was tackled by a little girl and a little boy. Hako and Katsuo.  
  
“Uncle Mada, uncle Mada !” they called for him and Madara knelt to hug them both at the same time, he smiled widely as he did so and they hugged back happily, while their parents were making themselves home. Madara's house was just like theirs after all, Madara never allowed them to act as guests and he watched them head for the living room, waving at him from afar while the twins were occupying his arms and weren’t planning to let go anytime soon anyways. It was always like that and Madara loved the kids too much to not indulge anyways.  
  
It was only when Hako noticed one of Madara’s cats walking toward the living room that she let go of his neck, while Katsuo looked up with a soft smile.  
  
“Papa said she’ll have a cat,” he whispered in a hushed tone.  
  
Madara chuckled, because he already knew and he also knew that Katsuo was going to receive the rat he kept asking for. It was risque, to buy little kids pets like that but Madara knew Hashirama would never abandon them, if the kids got tired of them. He himself loved animals too much and he’d rather take care of them himself.  
  
The other guests arrived one by one after that. His siblings, the Senju siblings and it seemed Itama was happy to see him again but Madara said nothing when the younger man hugged him. All he did was hug back, knowing how stressed Itama had been lately. Firstly because of college and it was his last year and he couldn’t fail. But also because he had gone through a tough break-up, two weeks ago and he was heartbroken. Itama had taken the habit to talk with him, when something was wrong, because it was easier than speaking with Hashirama and Madara couldn’t have pushed him away anyways. He had considered the Senju siblings as his own all these years ever since he became friends with Hashirama in elementary school, he had known Itama ever since he was a baby after all and it was only normal he loved Itama as much as he loved Sora, his own youngest brother.  
  
“You’ll do just fine without her,” Madara whispered, kissing the top of Itama’s head and rubbing his back.  
  
“I miss her,” Itama sniffed against his shoulder and Madara held him tighter.  
  
“I know.”  
  
They stayed in the hallway a long time, with Madara leaning against a wall and keeping Itama close. He knew his guests were comfortable enough to pour themselves drinks from the bottles Madara left on the coffee table for them, to help themselves with the hors d’oeuvre trays. They all were close enough friends for him to take time away from them and Madara preferred to make sure Itama felt better before anything else.  
  
All was ready anyways. He had ordered the whole meal at a catering company after all, the turkey was slowly heating up in the oven, along with the vegetables, the rest of the meal was in the fridge and ready to be served. All was under control for them to have a nice Christmas day and he could allow himself to take some time away from his guests to comfort one of his adopted little brothers.  
  
It was only when Itama pulled back, that Madara let go, he helped him dry his tears and take a hold on himself, gently rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“Alright, let’s go,” he whispered with a smile and Itama nodded. “I bought some of that white wine you like so much. Be quick before Hashi drinks it all.”  
  
With that, Itama was quickly gone and Madara smiled, ready to trail after him but the house’s doorbell buzzed with the last guest’s arrival and, away from prying eyes, Madara smiled widely, as he trotted to go open the door, he quickly grabbed the other man’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. But all Tobirama did, in answer, was smile in the kiss, push him against the door frame almost roughly and kiss back hungrily.  
  
If anyone would have ever bet him and Tobirama once would be living together, they would have won a lot of money. Mostly because they had spent years hating each other’s guts but that reciprocal hate and their constant bickering had been hiding nothing but the attraction they felt toward each other ever since their hormones had started to kick in. But the two of them had been too uncomfortable to ever consider dating to begin with. It had taken them time to come up to terms with the fact they were gay, with their attraction even with how obvious it had been between the two of them. Years of shared glances and pining and small gestures when no one was looking. A kiss, hidden in an empty classroom at school, more than kissing as they started to realize that it wasn’t just some lust passing by. They had started properly dating eight years ago, when Madara was twenty two and Tobirama showed up after his last class of the day asking him if he wanted to go to the cinema with him, saying how he already bought tickets and had money for popcorn.  
  
Tobirama had been twenty at the time, a blushing boy just out of his teenage years and it had taken him a lot of time to grow the courage to invite him out, from what he admitted, a long, long time later.  
  
But he had grown to be one handsome, confident, perfect man despite how annoying he was, sometimes and Madara was very much in love with him and would never, ever turn away from him. He couldn’t imagine his life without Tobirama anymore and he knew Tobirama felt the same.  
  
The problem ? Well .. they had decided, when they first started dating, that it’d be best they didn’t tell anyone about them. And eight years later, no one was aware of their relationship still.  
  
The worse part ? It had become almost a game to them and they kept making bets on when their common friends and their family would realize the truth and who would see them as lovers first.  
  
“Tobs,” Madara whispered against his lover’s lips when he felt Tobirama’s hands lower to his backside. “They’re all here already.”  
  
“I know babe,” Tobirama purred, trailing loving kisses along his jaw and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I bet they’d discover us today, remember ?”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes, he sighed because yes, he remembered perfectly but he slapped his boyfriend’s hands away from his butt, he pushed him away.  
  
“And you can’t have us discovered on purpose,” he reminded the other, pulling him inside the house and closing the door behind them. “Or you’ll lose.”  
  
“Never,” Tobirama chuckled, then he started heading toward the living room. “Where are my favorite babies now ?”  
  
Soon enough, Tobirama’s arms were full of his niece and nephew, he carried them off the floor, never stopping to walk to the other room and Madara shook his head, still not over the fact Tobirama was that strong. But Tobirama liked to work out. Sometimes. He enjoyed being in shape and Madara couldn’t complain. His lover was a babe.  
  
Madara walked by the kitchen before he joined the living room as well, bringing new bottles of wine with him. His friends and family were organized enough to know who would drive tonight and who was allowed to drink and Madara wasn’t worried about this. He couldn’t welcome them all here tonight after all, the house wasn’t big enough to house a dozen of people and he knew that even those who would be drinking, wouldn’t abuse the alcohol. It was a Christmas family meal after all, not some teenagers party.  
  
But some people were missing and Madara regretted his parents weren’t around. They had decided to take some holidays in a ski station together and the Senjus followed them, saying it’s be fun if they all shared a lodge somewhere lost in the mountains. Madara knew for a fact his father had been grumpy, for he would have preferred to spend some time alone with his wife but oh well. It wasn’t his problem.  
  
Akane was shoved into his arms as soon as he found himself a spot to sit but Madara happily held her, smiling to Tadao, his older brother. The little girl was sleeping, wrapped in a thick cover, even if Madara knew he’d have to take it off of her soon as it was warm enough in his house. And she was beautiful. She had inherited the family’s surprising chubby cheeks, the same Madara adorned ever since he was a kid and no one knew where it came from as the rest of his siblings and their parents had rather thin faces and high cheekbones but it only made her even more adorable. Madara couldn’t resist kissing her forehead, as he was holding her tight, and he couldn’t help the side glance he threw at Tobirama, who was sitting opposite of him, a glass of red wine in hand.  
  
But Tobirama already was looking at him. And Madara knew that look. He knew Tobirama wanted to raise a child with him and they had been talking about adoption a lot, lately. Casually, mostly but they did and Tobirama once said Madara looked beautiful with a baby in the arms. He kept a picture of him holding Akane from the day they had visited Tadao and his wife are the hospital, after she gave birth. Of course, they didn’t go together, to keep the secret of their relationship but .. Tobirama loved that picture a lot.  
  
They had decided several things already, were they to start with the whole adoption process. They didn’t mind either gender, they didn’t mind if the child was very young or older, as long as they were able to make them happy. One child at first, maybe a second a few years later. Hoping they would use the word “family” one day. Hoping they could build their own little home and sure, the house might get too small, were they to adopt two children but they always could buy another, rent this one to increase their income of money. Children were expensive, they knew but Madara earned a good amount of money and Tobirama a little less but it’d be enough. It’d be perfect.  
  
Looking away from Tobirama because he couldn’t linger too long looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes and hope not make it suspicious for other people, Madara smiled up as Izuna was sitting next to him, to look at his niece more closely. Izuna had been away for quite some time after all, for work and he had missed her birth so he liked spending as much time he could with her. He kept saying he didn’t want her to think he was a stranger or something like that.  
  
“I’ll hand her over in a few minutes,” Madara promised his little brother in a soft voice and Izuna smiled, he nodded, still reaching for the little girl and holding her hand, her tiny fingers wrapping around his.  
  
“Thanks,” Izuna muttered and he scooped closer to lean against Madara’s side. “She’s beautiful. It’s a wonder Tadao was able to have such a cute little baby.”  
  
“She doesn’t get the good genes from me,” Tadao answered, laughing and turning to kiss his wife. It was well know he worshipped her and she was a beautiful woman indeed. Tadao often said he had been lucky to marry such a woman but Madara knew better. His big brother had been uncertain about his looks ever since he was a kid but he had started to grow out of it ever since he started dating her. Madara and his brothers liked to tease him sometimes, now Tadao felt better about himself. It was never mean though. Madara truly thought his older brother was also a beautiful man after all.  
  
Madara focused on his niece again, his heart beating hard in his chest as he did so, kissing her forehead. She was a little wonder, of course and he was going to spoil her rotten when she’d grow up, just as much as he did his siblings as soon as he had the finances for it. He cared for his family a lot and he wanted to protect such a beautiful soul. He couldn’t wait for all of his brothers to have kids as well. A whole little Uchiha tribe and many kids to care about and it worked with the Senjus as well. He already considered Hashirama’s twins as his niece and nephew and they called him uncle. It’d be the same with Kawarama’s and Itama’s children if they wanted to have some of their own. Kawarama was bisexual and might end up with a guy but adoption always was possible. As for Itama, well .. with his recent heartbreak, Madara doubted he’d want to try dating anytime soon again but his heart would heal, eventually.  
  
It took Izuna almost elbowing him in the ribs to snap out of his thoughts and hand his niece over to him, unwrapping the thick blanket from her as she probably was warm enough now and, now his hands were freed, he poured himself a glass of wine and drank a sip, relaxing as he did so. All was good, around him. His family and friends were getting along just fine, Tobirama had his arms full of his nephew who was telling him a story he heard at school about a big bad wolf and Tobirama was listening very carefully, a soft smile on the lips. A beautiful sight indeed and Madara wished he could watch them as much as he wanted but he eventually turned away, searching for Itama’s eyes for a moment and smiling when Itama grinned gently at him. It was good he was surrounded with his siblings and the Uchihas when things weren’t easy for him.  
  
What picked his attention, truly, was when he noticed how Kawarama was on his side, focused on his phone and a frown on his brow. It wasn’t often that Kawarama wasn't interacting with people, he was very much like Hashirama, sociable to no ends and enjoying parties while Itama was as an introvert as Tobirama was. But he now was looking so immersed in what he was doing and Madara carefully pulled his own phone from his pocket, he sent him a message, asking if he could help.  
  
Kawarama looked up almost immediately, he grabbed his glass, stepped over the coffee table and crashed near Madara wish a sigh, ignoring the curious glanced he received.  
  
“You think I’m cute ?”  
  
The question took Madara aback so much he snorted but seeing the look in Kawarama’s eyes made him realize it was a genuine interrogation and he sipped at his wine carefully, he hummed.  
  
“Yes you are,” Madara stated, in a tone that didn’t leave any doubt to his word. “Why do you ask though ?”  
  
“There’s that guy that I like,” Kawarama admitted, quickly showing the conversation on his phone but Madara didn’t have the time to read anything before it was hidden from him again. “I think he likes me too but he only dates hot guys.”  
  
Kawarama blushed a little at that, making Madara smile and the older man shrugged.  
  
“What’s the matter, if he likes you ?” He questioned in a soft tone. “Looks aren’t all. And you’re more than a cute boy. You’re intelligent and funny and witty. He’s stupid if that’s not enough for him.”  
  
Kawarama gave him a tentative smile, even if half-heartedly and Madara wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Come on, show me what he says,” he whispered and the two of them spent the next half an hour going over the important bits of their conversation. It wasn’t easy, seeing how much the two had talked and it often stopped late a night. It wasn’t exactly surprising Kawarama was so out of it today, seeing how he went to bed very late, just to keep writing to his cute boy and Madara even smiled when he saw a couple of pictures in the middle of the conversation. Nothing too frisky but it seemed the other liked to show a little skin and Kawarama quickly passed over his own pictures, blushing. Madara pretended to look away when he did so. He knew what kind of pictures younger people liked to send, nowadays and he knew Kawarama had some decency still but oh well. He was free to do whatever he wanted, as long as he wasn’t forced to do it.  
  
But, and Madara told his kind of adoptive little brother just that, that guy seemed to like him a lot and even as they talked, he sent messages, asking Kawarama to take pictures of his family gathering, asking details about the whole thing. Being curious about him all in all and to Madara, it was a very good sign.  
  
Kawarama seemed way more relaxed after that and Madara announced that the turkey needed checking, he strode to the kitchen quickly. The turkey was just fine, the oven's temperature was low to allow a soft heating up and they weren’t going to be eating just yet. It always took hours for the aperitif to be over with and they had all the time in the world after all. There was no rush.  
  
It was Christmas after all.  
  
Madara did look at his phone, when it rang in his pocket, he smiled when his lover’s name appeared on the screen and when he read his message.  
  
“I missed you all morning. Wished I could have helped you with the decoration but you did an amazing job, it’s beautiful. Hope you’ll like my Christmas present for you, babe.”  
  
Madara smiled wider, at that. Tobirama knew just what to tell him in all circumstances and Madara was fine, he truly was but having his boyfriend compliment his job was always a big plus. He had never pictured Tobirama as being that supportive, before they started dating but he was, in his own way. And he was very good at that.  
  
As for the Christmas present, Tobirama had been teasing him about it for so long it wasn’t even funny anymore. Months ago, Tobirama already was bothering him just to tell him his Christmas gift was going to be amazing and Madara had reached that point when he was frustrated with the whole situation and wanted to know. But he also wanted to play disappointment, just to mess with his lover and he would, probably. Their whole group traditionally opened presents in front of the others, in a whole mess of thanking and wrapping paper and Madara loved that moment. He wasn’t going to miss the occasion to tease Tobirama back, though.  
  
And so, he quickly typed his answer. “Stop teasing, you’re being sappy.”  
  
Madara knew Tobirama was embarrassed each time he called him sappy. It was part of the fun. And he quickly put his phone away, when he heard the door open behind his back and Hashirama barged into the kitchen but he wasn’t quick enough, it seemed.  
  
“Writing to your boyfriend?” Hashirama asked in a teasing tone, and winking at him. “What’s his name ?”  
  
“None of your business,” Madara answered on a fake cold tone. Mostly because Hashirama never stopped asking when he’d have a boyfriend and settle down, not knowing Madara had been dating his own little brother for the past eight years and now they had been living together for the past three in that house, ever since Madara bought it. He was going to be so mind blown, when he’d know the truth.  
  
“Am I not your best friend ?” Hashirama whined, pretending to be washing his hands but Madara knew better. Hashirama had wanted to find a pretext to come talk with him in private, like he often did, because they didn’t meet nearly enough anymore. Sure, they often spoke on the phone and via texts but it wasn’t the same. And as much as Madara was often annoyed with how dorky Hashirama was, he loved his best friend a lot.  
  
“It’s .. he prefers to keep it a secret for now,” Madara shrugged, and it wasn’t exactly a lie, was it ?  
  
“So there's a guy,” Hashirama's mood went up with the revelation and Madara rolled his eyes. Hashirama really didn’t need much to be happy. “Where did you meet with him ?”  
  
“Why does it matter ?” Madara glanced at his friend but his heart was beating fast in his chest and his guts were warming up down his belly. Sometimes, like that exact moment, he wanted to tell it all, to tell Hashirama that he was very much in love and happy with Tobirama, that Tobirama was the man he wanted to marry, the one he wanted to grow old with but .. he would never do so, without Tobirama’s agreement. Their game was fine and Madara had a lot of fun hiding their true relationship, sometimes. Especially when this kind of conversation happened in front of Tobirama and he could see the jealousy in his lover’s eyes. But sometimes he wanted nothing more but to show the others how happy he was.  
  
He really had to speak of it with Tobirama.  
  
“Are you happy ?”  
  
Hashirama’s question wasn’t surprising, really and Madara only had to smile to convince his best friend. Hashirama knew him very well, after all, he knew what that smile meant and Madara soon found himself engulfed into a tight embrace. He didn’t pull back from it. He loved it very much, at the moment. And he couldn’t help but imagine how would Hashirama ever react when he’d realize his best friend and his little brother had been dating in secret for so long already.  
  
Madara could already see gross sobbing and sappy whines.  
  
Hashirama didn’t ask anything else and they soon were back in the middle of the group, with Hako deciding to snuggle into his arms while waiting for their big meal to be ready. Madara spent the whole time listening to her stories, about how she liked that girl at school, how she wanted to marry her when she’d be a grown up and Madara couldn’t resist that much innocence. She was so pure, just like her brother and Madara didn't mind not participating in whatever debate the others were going about. On the contrary, hearing her speak so much was wonderful, knowing she had been so shy to begin with and had spent a lot of time talking with her brother only. But she had so much to speak about now and Madara happily answered to her when she kept rambling about his many cats. She loved cats. It was good Hashirama and Mito decided to give her one, as it’d probably help her open up a little. Or so Madara hoped.  
  
The turkey was grandiose. Of course, they had to battle with Hashirama, who was a little tipsy by now, so he wouldn’t cut it himself because tipsy Hashirama with a big knife in hands was a disaster waiting to happen. Instead, Tobirama volunteered with the whole thing and Madara thanked him with one look, to handle his older brother so easily. Tobirama even happily filled everyone’s plate, not caring when his brothers teased him about it.  
  
But the whole meal happened with no accident. It was animated and comfortable and Madara was basking in the moment, happy to be surrounded with all his friends and family on this special day. They already had planned to spend New year’s Eve together, and it probably was going to be a little more alcoholized that tonight but oh well. They’d be able to occupy the Senju family house and there was enough space there for them all to stay and sleep. They’d end up being a little cramped and Madara already knew he wouldn’t be able to spend the night with his lover but he could spend one night without Tobirama, couldn’t he ?  
  
It was hard, of course, but he was going to manage.  
  
Then, it was time for the gifts. Considering the fact that the twins already knew that Santa didn’t exist, they had asked for the “grown-ups” not to try and dress up as the character this year. Hashirama had spent hours whining about it, saying how his babies had lost part of their innocence because of it, but they all had decided to follow the kids’ instructions. That it was better this way, to show them they respected them but Hashirama already was planning to tell them to play along next year for Akane. As she would be a year and a half old, she probably wouldn’t understand everything happening at Christmas, but her parents wanted her to believe in Santa for some years. Of course, the twins agreed. They were smart. Madara loved them for that.  
  
And so, gifts were handed to each other. It was a mess. A real, proper chaos because of their number and Madara was receiving the double amount of them because of his birthday the previous day. That too, the kids had understood quite easily and they had drawn him two pictures instead of one, as they handed them out to each adult around them. Homemade portraits. Madara promised he was going to frame them and hang them in his house as soon as he could, because he couldn’t not do so. They were quite good for their age, after all. He was proud of them and he spent a long time holding them both, kissing their cheeks in turns and thanking them for their gifts.  
  
But Madara was restless. He couldn’t hide his excitement as gifts were given to him, as his friends and brothers were wishing him a happy birthday. Because he couldn’t wait for Tobirama’s gifts. Tobirama had spent so much time teasing him about it, he had spent weeks sending little messages when he was at work, saying how he hoped he’d enjoy it and all these things and Madara knew it couldn’t be too big, considering their little game and their hidden relationship but still ! Still, here it was, at last and Madara smiled, when Tobirama handed him a small, square shaped box.  
  
His smile faded when Tobirama turned around, away and started handing over his gifts to his siblings. It faded into a painful grimace, as his heart was pounding into his chest and his guts were tightening with .. deception. And hurt. Because Tobirama had handed him one gift only. He didn’t care for its size, Madara often said he didn’t care for these things as long as people respected him, and his birthday. But. Tobirama knew he expected more than one gift. He knew. He had known for as much time as everyone else here and yet, he .. he only gave him one gift ? Without even saying anything ? Madara would have understood, if Tobirama had told him that his second gift would come later. He wasn’t exactly a tyrant, he had tolerance and it wasn’t rare when the post was late or so during such period of the year.  
  
But Tobirama said nothing and Madara almost felt his heart break on the spot. Almost. Or did he ? It .. it was so painful and yet so empty at the same time that Madara didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what to say, if he should call out Tobirama about this, if he should wait for later because, of course, Tobirama was only going to pretend to leave alongside his siblings just to come back later and share his bed. He didn’t know and Madara swallowed hard, glancing down at the box in his hand. It wasn’t even a pretty box. It was plain and visibly handmade and what was he supposed to do with a box ? Sure, he could open it but .. but all he wanted to do at the moment, was to throw it back at Tobirama’s face and leave.  
  
He didn’t, though. He didn’t and he blinked several times, gritting his teeth as he was glaring at the box, until he decided to just .. not ruin the party. Everyone around him was happy, after all, thanking each other for their gifts, none of them had noticed his current state, not even the twins in his arms. So, Madara decided it was best if he just waited for a later time, to ask Tobirama some explanations. He could do that. He could contain his rage until the time was right.  
  
He did. Barely. Madara didn’t interact with his guests a lot, afterwards, too focused on his current state to talk with them. Not that they seemed to mind. It wasn’t as if it was unusual of him, to have some mood swings. Even if they weren’t as bad as Hashirama’s. And they knew better but to poke him when in such a mood. Really, Madara liked it better this way. Oh, he did notice the glances, the way they exchanged looks and how some texts were hastily written and sent to each other but at least, they had the decency to leave him alone.  
  
It was all Madara was asking for.  
  
It was late, when both Senjus and Uchihas decided it was time for them to end the party. Late enough for the twins to have fallen asleep in Madara’s arms, and their presence did help with his mood, he focused on them rather than anything happening around him. He didn’t make any comment, even when Hashirama broke his third glass of the evening, spilling champagne all over the carpet. He didn’t notice when Kawa disappeared, cheeks so flushed with his phone in hand and came back way more relaxed than he had been. He didn't notice when Izuna sat on the couch, above him, and started running his fingers through his hair in a gentle caress, just the way he used to do, when they were kids and Madara was upset.  
  
The only thing he noticed, as he pushed himself up, trying not to wake the twins in his arms in order to bring them to Hashirama’s car and secure them in their respective seat, was the look Tobirama gave him and how worried he seemed.  
  
It fueled Madara’s rage furthermore.  
  
“Madara !” Hashirama called out, so loudly it probably was going to wake all the neighborhood up, flinging his arms around his neck and pushing their cheeks together with no ounce of shame. “Y-you’re my .. best friend, you know ??”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. Sober Hashirama always was difficult to deal with. Drunk Hashirama ? Only Mito knew how and she wasn’t sharing her secret.  
  
“I know,” Madara sighed in defeat, already knowing that he was going to need some help at this point. He looked around for Mito, hoping she’d see his distress but she was chatting with Itama a bit further away and hadn’t noticed Hashirama’s behavior yet.  
  
“Why so grumpy !?” Hashirama whined, and it looked like he really was on the verge of tears. “Y-you need .. What you need is .. is your boyfriend. To kiss you !”  
  
Madara’s eyes automatically landed on Tobirama. Standing near his own car, talking with Izuna as if everything was fine and Madara felt his heart do that thing again. He quickly looked away. He bit his lip so it wouldn’t tremble.  
  
“Is he cute ?” Hashirama asked, leaning heavily against him and Madara sighed, closing his eyes, he nodded.  
  
“He’s the most beautiful man I ever saw,” he stated because it was the truth. No matter what, Tobirama was .. he was his soulmate. Madara knew. But tonight’s event, that simple, only gift, had .. it had done a lot of damage already.  
  
“Then why can’t I meet him ?” Hashirama complained, pushing his lower lip out like a child would and Madara sighed. “Everyone want to meet him ! I’m sure he’s great !”  
  
“Yeah,” Madara breathed out, bitterly and before he could say anything else, Mito appeared but her husband’s side, grabbing his arm and growing the slightest at him.  
  
“Let’s go,” she whispered.  
  
Madara didn’t believe in Christmas miracles but seeing Hashirama let go of him so easily and wave him goodbye without complaining probably counted as one.  
  
His guests left. One by one, after each guest came bid him a goodnight, the cars slowly exited his property, in a tiny little parade and Madara turned away to go back inside as soon as the front yard was empty. Of course, Tobirama had left as well, just for the show but he’d be back soon enough. Madara sure as hell wasn’t going to wait for him tonight.  
  
Cleaning up would have to wait tomorrow. It was all Madara tried to focus on, as he entered the house again. His living room had been flooded with wrapping paper, the dirty dishes had been piled up on the table so it’d be easier for him to put them away in the dishwasher. His guests knew better but to try cleaning by themselves. They tried, once. Madara didn’t like it. He preferred to do everything by himself, when cleaning. Even when they begged him to let them help.  
  
But, as soon as his eyes landed on the offending box again, Madara felt sick. Sick to the core and he swallowed hard so he wouldn’t throw up, he didn’t want to add to the mess. Instead, he turned away, heading for the stairs and he pretended not to hear when the front door opened and Tobirama called for him.  
  
Madara already was undressing in their bedroom when Tobirama caught up with him but this time .. this time, the rage wouldn’t be held back. Would Tobirama dare saying anything remotely … stupid, Madara was going to snap, he knew that much. Any excuse, any bad joke, and Tobirama would be sleeping on the couch. No conditions.  
  
“Alone, at last,” Tobirama breathed out behind him and Madara bit his lips. He didn’t want to snap. He loved Tobirama with all his heart but .. what he did tonight ? It was .. it was .. oh so painful. Like stabbing him in the chest. The kind of attitude Madara had hated and avoided all his life long. He had cut ties with people because they had had the arrogance to merge his birthday with Christmas. But for Tobirama to do so … ?  
  
“You didn’t even open it, did you ?”  
  
Without a word, Madara placed his hand over his eyes, lowering his head. He didn’t want to do that with Tobirama. He didn’t … he loved that man. More than anyone he ever loved before. He loved him so much it hurt, sometimes, so much he’d give him his life and Tobirama had betrayed him. And he had known better. He always did and he always, always offered him two gifts before. Why not tonight !?  
  
“Turn around, babe,” Tobirama asked with a soft smile in the voice and Madara shook his head. Because he couldn’t. It hurt too much. “Please. Madara. Turn around.”  
  
It took Madara a couple of minutes to do so. Because he didn’t want to but he loved Tobirama, didn’t he ? He did. And he knew this was going to end badly, his patience was running thin and he was in the verge to explode.  
  
The sight he was met with wasn’t the one he had expected. With Tobirama on one knee, right there in front of him, the little, plain, wooden box in his hand and a soft smile on the lips. Why was Tobirama kneeling ? It was stupid. Very much so.  
  
Then, Tobirama opened the box and Madara’s heart stopped in his chest. For there was something in the box. Something as plain and simple as the box itself. A ring. A silver ring that shone lightly under the bedroom’s lights and Madara’s lips parted, but he couldn’t breath anymore. Surely, this wasn’t what … what was happening. Right ?  
  
“I thought you were going to open it downstairs, before the others left,” Tobirama smiled a bit sheepishly. “But I guess I .. underestimated your reaction.”  
  
“Tobs,” Madara whispered, with the little breath left in him.  
  
“Yes, I admit it, I was planning to .. out us tonight, in front of them all,” Tobirama chuckled, his cheeks dusted with pink. “Because I don’t care about out little bet, as long as you say yes.”  
  
Madara blinked, but words wouldn’t come to him just yet. His brain was so empty it was scary and it was hard to just … stand there when his knees were shaking under his weight.  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama started, unable to hold back his smile. “Would you marry me ?”  
  
It was only then that Madara’s brain rebooted and started to function again. Way too quickly this time and Madara’s anger returned.  
  
“You absolute idiot !” He yelled, on top of his lungs. “I spent the last hours in pain, thinking you were just like every other assholes who thought I didn’t deserve two gifts for two different occasions because they’re only a day apart and now you’re ..”  
  
“Would you marry me ?” Tobirama repeated, interrupting him, his smile widening and chuckling as he did so.  
  
“And you were planning to propose me know front of them all ?!” Madara threw his hands in the air, his yelling doing nothing to stop Tobirama from laughing.  
  
“Well yes, of course,” Tobirama admitted with no shame. “Just imagine the look on their face !”  
  
“You’re such an idiot !” Madara yelled again, he rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you ever once imagine how they’d freak out, were they to realize that we had organized our wedding behind their back ?”  
  
Tobirama stopped laughing. He blinked, several times, owlishly, he breathed in several times as if he were about to speak but preferred not to at the last moment, until he stood again and placed both hands on Madara’s cheeks.  
  
“You are an absolute genius,” he rasped, before kissing Madara’s lips and pushing their forehead together. “Let’s do just that.”  
  
“I didn’t say yes,” Madara pointed out, rolling his eyes despite how he reached up for Tobirama’s hands and held them tightly, all anger gone. “Ask again.”  
  
“Will you marry me, babe ?” Tobirama whispered against his lips, before claiming them again.  
  
“No,” Madara frowned. “Because that still only counts for one gift and I won’t say yes before I receive the other.”  
  
Tobirama laughed. He kissed Madara's lips, then the tip of his nose before he turned away and searched his side of the wardrobe, until he retrieved a gift from under his pile of socks.  
  
“I couldn’t exactly give you this in front of the others,” Tobirama sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes. “But I guess I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t.”  
  
The second gift wasn’t big. It was merely an envelope. It was thin and Madara wondered, for a second, if it wasn’t just for the show. It held only one paper sheet. The printed reservation for a weekend in these hot springs Madara had wanted to go for so long already. A romantic weekend for the two of them, in two weeks, if the date on the paper could be trusted and Madara couldn’t help the little smile on his lips. Yes, this was good. Very good. But indeed, giving it in front of the others would have given them away.  
  
The ring, though, probably would have been a better hint for them but oh well. All anger had disappeared now and Madara was feeling like he was floating, so light and happy after such strong negative moods.  
  
“Is it a yes, then ?” Tobirama teased, a bright smile on the lips and Madara stepped closer, placing his head against his lover’s shoulder and his arms around his waist.  
  
“Of course I’ll marry you,” Madara breathed out, closing his eyes, his heart pounding into his chest. “Don’t ever do this to me again, though.”  
  
“I won’t,” Tobirama promised with no hesitation. “Still .. you think we can fool them ?”  
  
“Fool them ?” Madara repeated with a snort, he looked up at his lover, mischief in the eyes. “Eight years we’ve been doing so. Planning our wedding in secret is going to be so easy in comparison. I can’t wait.”  
  
“Neither can I,” Tobirama laughed and they both stumbled in bed, not ready to sleep yet. Not even close.  
  
They had their wedding to organize now, after all.


End file.
